


Behind the Mask

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Behind the Mask, Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian thinks he’s doing the right thing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mask

Title: Behind the Mask…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Angst…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Brian thinks he’s doing the right thing…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Behind the Mask**

“He looks back at me; our eyes meet and linger a little too long… I lift my mask briefly, revealing my vulnerability to him before I erase all emotions, and watch him walk away.”

“I wonder to myself if he’ll look back at this someday knowing I did it so he wouldn’t waste his life stuck here with me. So that he’d be free to become the best homosexual he could be.”

“I close my eyes, feeling my world closing in around me. I can’t breathe and I doubt there’s enough E to ever erase the pain that’s consuming me.”


End file.
